Telling off Naruto Char
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: just what people would think about the Naruto cast if they didnt know them.: TOTAL STUPIDNESS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto **

**Name: Telling off Naruto characters.**

**The Gaara one I got from another author but I changed it a little so plz don't freak**

**and i absolutly love the Naruto cast so don't think other wise!**

**The other fictions chappy should be up tomorrow so go ahead and look for it... sry if I got your hopes up for the other fic. And I couldn't make up one for every one but the main characters…or the ones that are more popular… (No offence)**

**But sry again about that**

* * *

What people think about Naruto

If you see a ninja claiming to be the next hokage that is dancing around in a bright orange jumpsuit, then you would think he is mentally challenged to.

What people think about Sasuke

If you see a boy who looks like he has a stick up his ass, then don't approach him or else you will feel the wrath of his infamous Uchiha glare.

What people think about Sakura

If you see an obsessive pink haired girl who only talks about Sasuke than you would have to run or else you would be caught in one of her lectures about how her precious Sasuke-kun is in love with her.

What people think about Kakashi

If you see a lazy perverted jounin reading a novel about porn… then don't bother talking to him…he'll just ignore you…so don't try…

What people think about Ino

If you see a platinum blonde haired girl talking about how "Fore head girl is insane by thinking that Sasuke-kun is hers" then…enough said.

What people think about Chouji

If you see a kid that is fat and always eats potato chips…then don't call him fat…unless you want to be crushed to death…

What people think about Shikamaru

If you see a boy lying on the grass looking up at the sky…don't challenge him to a game…he will surely beat you, no matter how good you are.

What people think about Kiba

If you see a boy who is obsessed with dogs that he is at the point were he has fangs…don't call him dog-boy or else he will sick his puppy Akamaru on you.

What people think about Shino

If you see a boy who loves bugs enough to be able to control them…don't piss him off… you'll be eaten alive.

What people think about Hinata

If you see a girl who blushes and faints sometimes... you'll think she is shy and has low self esteem.

What people think about Gaara

If you see an eyebrow-less, heavy mascara-wearing, psycho-on-crack looking teen after demolishing a lot of men, without hesitance or remorse, you'd be scarred for life too.

What people think about Kankuro

If you see a boy with a puppet on his back…don't call it a puppet and don't say he likes to play with purple colored markers, he will sick his doll on you

What people think about Temari

If you see a girl with a huge metal fan with a psychopath little brother and a brother who likes to play with puppets…she's had experience so don't piss her off.

What people think about Orochimaru

If you see a man that looks like a woman with his tongue half-way out of his mouth you'd better run because he would be the modern day Michael Jackson

What people think about Haku

If you see a guy who looks like a girl but you didn't know, then when you find out don't say he looks pretty or else you will feel very embarrassed seeing as you just hit on a guy.

What people think about Zabuza

…Dang that's a huge sword….

What people think of Neji

If you see a white eyed kid with long brown hair that looks apathetic…don't piss him off, if you do…you'll barely escape with your life if you're lucky…

What people think about Tenten

If you see a girl that hangs out with Neji… don't try to steal, touch, insult, glare, and look at her funny, etc.etc. Watch out for flying objects that seemingly came from no where.

What people think about Lee

…and I thought the kid in orange was bad…

What people think of Gai

_See above_

**

* * *

Well that was fun lol I no im supposed to be writing the other fic but I just wanted to do this… ( Wf stands for WeIrD-fRoG)**

**Naruto: "Yea go write the other one!**

**Neji: "Who are you calling apathetic?"**

**Wf: "No one I-I just…"**

**Sakura: "Im not obsessed! I'm only stating the truth!"**

**Ino: "Truth? Who would love some one with a huge fore head?"**

**Wf: "Girls don't fight…"**

**Sakura: "Who would want some one with the name of a pig?"**

**Ino: "Maybe some guys find it cool at least my name doesn't show on my face!"**

**Sakura: "That's it!"**

_**Gets into fight with Ino **_

**Wf: "Aww come on don't fight…"**

**Tenten: "Now look what you started…"**

**Wf: "B-But I didn't… "**

**Sasuke: "Yes you did."**

**Wf: "N-No I didn't"**

**Chouji: "Did you call me fat?"**

**Wf: "No no no no no why would I do that?"**

**_Chouji glares:_ "You called me fat…"**

**_Wf stares at Chouji with horrified eyes:_ "N-No"**

**Kiba: "And you called me dog boy!"**

**Shino: "Were you making fun of me?"**

**Hinata: "I-I D-don't st-studder..."**

**Lee: "And saying that I have a bad sense of taste! I don't at all! For my idol is Gai-sensei!"**

**Gai: "Oh Lee you are the epitome of youthfulness!"**

**Lee: "Gai-sensei"**

**Gai: "Lee"**

**Lee: "Gai-sensei"**

**Gai: "Lee"**

_**Both embrace under the sun set**_

**Gaara: "…"**

**_Wf looks at Gaara like he is Barney on crack_**

**_All of Naruto cast glares and starts advancing on Wf (except Kakashi, Shikamaru and Haku_**

**Haku: "Come on guys she only did this to let the other authors have a laugh…"**

**Naruto: "Haku…she called you a girl"**

_**Haku froze in his spot and looked at Wf. His right eye twitched. **_

**Haku: "Then what are we waiting for?"**

**_Shikamaru sighs:_ "This is going to be a hell hole"**

**_ Kakashi glanced up from his book_ : "You are so right...tell me how it ends I'm at a good part."**

**_All of the Naruto cast used their special abilities on Wf_ .**

_**Wf aka WeIrD-fRoG died a horrible death…**_

**Well at least Orochimaru didn't show up… (Cause he knows its true)**

**Orochimaru: "What was that?"**

**Wf: "AAAAAHHHHH"**

**WeIrD-fRoG **


	2. Chapter 2

**What people think about the Akatsuki Characters**

**So its been over a year and now I guess I will take requests since I know who everyone is :D but here is a segment on the Akatsuki **

* * *

What people think about Pein:

If you see a guy with _TONS_ of piercings then you would think he works at Hot Topic…but not as nice as the people who work there.

What people think about Konan:

…I'm blue da boo dee daa boo die…

What people think about Kakuzu:

Haha! Look! I can stab his appendix and he wont die! Haha!

What people think about Hidan:

…grim reaper?...But I thought I was in good health…

What people think about Sasori:

Wow… he's short…

What people think about Deidara:

Wow… she's cute…

What people think about Tobi:

Is he related to that orange kid?

What people think about Zetsu:

… (they got eaten)

What people think about Itachi:

Haha look! He has stress marks! (dies)

What people think about Kisame:

Daa boo dee daa boo die….

**

* * *

**

HEP: huh… you know what that still didn't come out as great as I planned it… maybe it would help if I got SUGGESTIONS!! So please send me some?

**Kakuzu: **_**cracks knuckles**_** so…you want to stab me in the appendix do ya?**

**HEP: Crap, I'm gonna die again…**

**Deidara: **_**silent fuming **_

**Hidan: You know, I kinda like how I'm pictured…**

**Konan: Of course you would.**

**Kisame: I'm not that blue!**

**Everyone: **_**stares blankly**_

**Kisame:**_** mumbles,**_** Okay maybe a little…**

**Itachi: They are NOT stress marks!**

**Zetsu: ****I don't really mind ours…do you?**** No not really…**

**Sasori: **_**glares**_

**HEP: alright, I'm sorry.**

**Pein: sorrys not going to cut it.**

**Deidara: **_**still fuming silently**_

**HEP: I keep wondering whats going to blow when he's had enough…-_No pun intended-_**

**Konan: Dunno but your going to take it…**

**HEP: WHAT?!**

**Itachi: She's right, you're the one who made the comment.**

**HEP: **_**watches everyone leave besides Deidara helplessly.**_

**Deidara: **_**Finally breaks**_** I AM NOT A –bleep- GIRL YOU LITTLE –bleep- -bleep- ****DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE MADE FUN OF ME FOR THAT –bleep-? I CANT BELIEVE IT!! I AM NOT A –bleep- GIRL!! SO SHUT THE –bleep- UP! **

**HEP: **_**staring wide eyed**_

**Deidara: **_**smiles insanely **_

**HEP: **_**sighs **_**here we go again. **

**Tobi: IMA GOOD BOY! **

_**BOOM!**_


End file.
